This invention relates to methods for making multicolored panels, and, more particularly, to a method of making multicolored control panels used on control consoles in an operator's cab, such as on a blasthole drill.
It is desirable to have multiple colors on a control panel to help the operator with control recognition. Current control panels are made using two different types of processes. One is a silk screening process which enables a designer to create a multicolored control panel. The designer starts with a clear panel. An appropriate silk screen is then selected to produce the desired colors in the desired locations on the clear panel. The inks used in this process can be chosen to allow light to pass through for back lighting. The more colors the designer adds, the higher the cost. With this method, a finalized design will be released for tooling and templates to be made. This method does not allow for further changes without paying to have new tooling and templates made. Therefore, any control changes or single specials, options, or the like will force the designer to buy more tooling and templates for each new design. Lead times for this process change is normally 6-10 weeks. Because many equipment control panels may include special control panel changes, adding color to a control panel using this method is not practical. Further, silk screening produces a relative thin layer of color, and is normally done on a relative thin clear panel.
The second method for manufacturing nameplates is to engrave the panel using an electronic file from the designer and a CNC engraving machine. With this method, the designer can rapidly make changes to his design without incurring any tooling or template change costs. These panels consist of the panels base color and a clear engraved area. The clear engraved area allows for back lighting the panel, however, this method doesn't allow the designer to add color to the engraved area on the panel.